Pistol Whip
by Ink Tsubasa
Summary: Liz has a dream. There's kissing... and hugging... and touching... but it was only a dream. What if she tries one of these actions in real life with her Shinigami? One-shot. Liz*Kid


~Pistol Whip~

**A/N: Taking a break from my chapter story for this. Hope you like it~! Heehee.**

* * *

><p>It was pretty late. Gallows Manor was quiet and solemn, it's three inhabitants drained of energy completely. Maybe taking such a difficult mission wasn't such a good idea after all.<p>

Lingara The Slasher was a high rank kishin he decided to go after. So many easy small-fry were all over the place, so he left them up to the other meisters. Heading out to Canada to slay a beastly woman with steel claws and deadly speed wasn't fun. Traveling there itself was miserable enough. It took a solid two whole days to arrive. Even with Beezlebub's speed.

Though difficult, the trio came out on top. One good blow to her chest with the handy-dandy Death Cannon did the trick. Her body evaporated into black strips, leaving the ghostly red orb behind. Since Patty was one behind her sister, the soul was hers to be sucked in through her magazine.

Now, the younger Thompson sister slept in her bed, not even bothering to eat or shower. A mere minute after collapsing onto her bed, she was asleep for the first time in 24 hours. Kid had let them sleep while flying in their weapon form, but it wasn't exactly comfortable. With the cold wind smacking against their metal lining.

Liz was now located in the living room, sitting sleepily on the long black sofa. Her hand propped her droopy chin up. She sat in her usual attire, only now her hat rested on the back of the couch. Both of them were still pretty sweaty and drained. "Kid, you okay?" she asked, looking over to him. He sat in his black recliner, also resting his head on his hand. His eyes glanced over to her.

"Yes, I'm fine. But you should go to bed. You need your sleep." he said.

Liz didn't reply. It was Friday, so they didn't have to worry about school tomorrow. She could go to bed whenever she pleased. "I'm alright." she sighed, readjusting her position.

"You're tired. Go to sleep." Kid said, closing his eyes. He himself was tired too, but sitting here was calming. Beisdes, he wanted to make sure both of his weapons were asleep before he.

Exhaling a tiny grunt, Liz raised her chin from her palm and sat up straighter. "No, I'm not. I'll go to sleep when I want to." she defended, eyeing him.

"Why are you getting so defensive?" he asked, smiling over at her. "You don't **have **to if you don't want to. You're a big girl, right?"

Smiling back, Liz waved her hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah. I'm a big girl." she sat back into the soft black couch, letting herself sink in. Her eyes closed as she let out a sleepy yawn. "Mmm..." she hummed, head rolling over, eyes still closed sleepily. Kid watched this and looked in disbelief. She had just said she would go to bed when she wanted, then passed out on the couch right infront of him.

"Hm..."

Golden eyes peered over the resting pistol. Normally, her face showed a rough, strong expression. Well, around living people that is. Now her eyebrows sat high above her eyes, which gently sat closed, black eyelashes coating the bottoms. Peacefully and slowly, her chest, tightly wrapped in the red turtle-neck and laced with the white tie, rose, then fell in her slumber. Long, tanned arms slouched at her sides, one laying beside her and one across her toned belly. Simply, she looked pretty. Cute infact.

Distracting himself from his thoughts, Kid stood up and made his way over to her. His form stood infront of her spot on the couch. Yet again, he got lost in her apearance. For some reason, unknown to him, his eyes were closely focused on her lips, which were opened slightly. The table lamp to her right illuminated them, showing a tiny bubble of reflection. For the young Shinigami, it was quite a sight. "Idiot."

Kid bent down and shook her shoulder gently. She made no attempt at all to wake herself up. Liz merely groaned and got more comfortable in her seat. "Mmm... Ki..."

"Huh?" was she saying his name in her sleep? In her dream? "Liz?"

Still sleeping, she smiled, face flushing a light pink. "Stop it..." she giggled very femininely. Sorta like Patty's laugh. Quite unlike her. "...that tickles..."

Instantly, Kid jerked back and raised an eyebrow. What the hell was she dreaming about? What dirty images were slicing through her head? "Liz...?"

In reply, Liz moaned in her sleep, still smiling. "You dog..."

Kid couldn't take it anymore. What was she dreaming for God's sake? "Liz..." he took her shoulders and shook them a little harder than last time. If she was having naughty dreams about him, he wanted to interigate her. "Liz, wake up."

Slowly, her blue eyes opened, peering up at him with a couple blinks. She sat up a little and checked her surroundings then realized where she was. She looked back to Kid, a look of confusion on her features. "Kid?" after saying his name, she flushed red and covered her mouth, looking down at her nose.

Kid looked at her oddly. "What?"

"N-Nothing." Liz stuttered. Admissively, she rubbed the back of her neck. "I just... had an interesting dream."

_Interesting? _He thought. _Me tickling you and being a "dog" is what you'd define as interesting? _Kid sighed, pulling her to her feet. "I see. What was it about?"

Turning an even darker shade of red, Liz looked away, a couple fingers over her lips. "I don't remember."

"Then it must be awful hot in here, you're red as an apple."

She huffed and sat back down. No way in hell she would tell him what the dream consisted of. Kissing... hugging... touching...

"Liz?"

The girl frowned. Her eyes were everywhere except for the boy who stood infront of her. "You'll laugh."

"No, I won't."

"Yeah. You will." her frown deepened. "You'll think less of me too." she seemed truly distressed. Like whatever she was thinking of was stabbing her heart. Kid eyed her a moment before sitting beside her.

"Just tell me. It's alright."

Liz paused a moment and considered how she would say it all. It would be more than a couple word answer. "Well... you and, uh... I... we, um... there was... some... ehhh..."

"Spit it out Liz." he said, grinning. This was somewhat amusing, even though he had no idea what she was trying to say. After taking a deep breath, Liz managed to talk clearly this time.

"We... were..." she motioned her finger to her lips then tapped his. "That."

Kid raised an eyebrow, then the image smacked him in the face. "O-Oh... I... I see." he muttered, looking in the other direction. Liz did the same.

"Well, you wanted to know!"

"I didn't say anything." he said, looking back over to her.

Liz turned to him a little. "You're thinking something." she sighed. "But, I understand if you think less of me now. I mean, we're friends, I shouldn't..." she paused. "...think of you like that."

His expression changed to slight sympathy. She said she shouldn't think of him like that... in a way that reflects a loving relationship. So, if she could dream about him in a sensual mannor, would a real life expirience be so terrible?

In all honesty, the young Shinigami truly cared for his pistol. She was always the first to worry over his safety, comfort him when he was distressed about symmetry or something else that was bothering him. Liz was what kept him sane. In a sweeter kind of way than Patty ever would.

Or could.

"Kid?" Liz said, peering over to him from the side. He snapped out of his thoughts and returned to reality.

"Yes?"

She turned her head completely towards him, eyes droopy with a hint of fear. "What... do you think of my dream? Does it bother you?"

Bother him? "Well... it was a **dream**, right?" he said. "It didn't really happen."

Kid expected a laugh in reply, or a 'yeah, a dream! I don't know why I would ask!' But instead, she merely looked at him. He noticed her ocean blue orbs were somewhat saddened. As if the answer was a disapointment. He wondered if she even realized how long she was staring. Then, he realized he was too, and came back to reality.

"Liz?"

She didn't reply. Instead, her gaze deepened and the light in her eyes shimmered. Kid started to stare back, not quite understanding.

"Liz... what is it?"

Once again, she said nothing. Kid started to crease his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh" he flinched, realizing, her form was leaning into his, eyes closing slowly, lips parted slightly. He was so focused on her not talking, he hadn't even realized. "Liz-" he was cut off, feeling her hands slip behind his slightly sweaty neck, drawing him closer ever so slowly. They were close. Noses only a distance of maybe an inch apart. Kid could feel her warm breath patting his lips, adding to the moisture that was already beginning to appear. "I..."

"Kid." she finally spoke. "Let me do it."

Before he could reply back, Liz pressed her opened lips to his, closing her eyes in the process. Kid couldn't help but sit wide eyed in his seat. Her plump, warm lips slid over his, a tiny hum echoing through both their mouths.

After what felt like an eternity, Kid slackened. He placed his hand cautiously on her side, hoping she wouldn't mind. Feeling him touch her, Liz leaned in more, arms completely wrapped around his neck. They broke for two, maybe three seconds to breathe, before Liz started another kiss. This time, Kid closed his eyes too and slid his tongue into her parted lips. It was obvious she had been waiting.

This continued for a good length period before Liz pulled back, catching her breath. Three minutes was a long time. Kid didn't seem fazed, more or less curious as to why she had stopped. "Liz?"

She put a hand to her chest and took in a deep breath. "I'm fine... I see being a reaper, helps you hold your breath, huh?"

Kid smiled. "I guess."

Liz removed her other arm from his neck and let it fall to her side. Noticing that, Kid took his palm from her hip.

"What is it?"

Liz couldn't help but smile a little at his question. He may be the smartest person she knows, but he was sure as hell stupid in his own way. "That... were you okay with it?"

Kid chuckled, rubbing his cheek with a finger. "Well..." he looked at her. "I can't say I didn't enjoy it."

Liz looked at him awhile, then giggled again, in that cute way that she did in her dream earlier. "Good... I think." By now, she hadn't even realized she was completely flushed. Cheeks, ears, and nose were beet read. From nervousness and sheer embarassment. Liz Thompson wasn't much of a romantic, but Kid couldn't deny that her kissing skills were superb.

They sat in silence a moment before Kid put a hand through her hair, running his fingers through it slowly. There wasn't a single tangle and it was as soft as a feather. He loved that. "You're very pretty." he said. "Did I ever tell you that?"

Liz peered up at him. "No..., but thank you." she said. "You're... very handsome. Did you know that girls at the DWMA constantly talk about you?"

"They talk about me?"

Liz laughed to herself and bent forward, bopping her forehead against his. "Yeah. All the time." she opened her eyes and met them to his beautiful amber ones. "But I doubt you care."

Kid smiled and shook his head, bands sliding against her parted locks. "Not unless any of them were you."

She didn't say anything, but merely layed her head on his shoulder, eyes contently closed. "Well... I would rather do this with you than gossip."

Kissing the top of her head, he pulled her into a hug. Again, his hands flowed into her dark blond hair. "I'm glad. Oh, and no more dirty dreams with me in them."

She pulled away. "Kid!" her cheeks flushed again.

"What? I'm going to satisfy you in _real life._"

The End!

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da~! I know that was pointless, but I started it awhile ago, and decided to finish it before it completely rotted away in my computer! The beginning was better than the ending though... Meh. Anyway, please review this. I always read my reviews, so don't be shy! Be honest as well. Any pointers and comments are well welcomed :3 Bye-Bye~!<strong>


End file.
